Merry Christmas Seth
by paulandsethlover69
Summary: Jacob and Seth, MIGHT become a story for now ONE-SHOT. Contains slash. Boy on Boy. Don't like don't read.


**A/N- Ready for some LEMONS? Please review. Also THANKS SO MUCH to the people who reviewed. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. Enjoy the lemon!**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_**- All characters belong to their rightful owners and everything I say about the Quileute legends and rituals are made up by me and I respect their **_**own **_**legends and culture. Stories of mine also contain under age drinking, sex and once in a blue moon, use of drugs. Which I do not agree too, remember everyone SAFE sex always!**

* * *

It's Christmas time in the Clearwater house, Leah doing what ever her mother asked yet with miserable face, Sue running around the house, cleaning up because the whole pack was coming over, and 15 year old Seth sitting in his room thinking about his crush.

Jacob Black.

Well it wasn't his crush, it was actually his imprint. But he didn't believe Jake imprinted back, it hurt him to watch as Jake hang on to every word Bella said. He over heard his mother tell his sister to go into town and get some things, Seth had a good 2 hours to take care of the bulge that was growing in his jeans.

Jacob Black, 17 years old, was sitting in his room over thinking everything that had happened since his imprint joined the pack. Imprint.

Seth Clearwater.

At the time he didn't want it, he wanted a girl. He wanted Bella. But the bond was getting tighter and tighter, he knew he was hurting Seth. No one knew the two imprinted on one another. He remembers the times he would be leaning against the wall of the shower thinking of Bella and it not…getting it up…but he would think of Seth and it would work.

He couldn't handle it anymore, today would be the day. Today would be the day that he would except Seth, and show him his love that he has been hiding. He told his father he was going to be leaving early knowing Quill and his grandfather were coming to pick him up. Just as Jacob arrived he saw Leah pulling out of the drive. He hid in the bushes.

When she left, Jacob walked over the tree that was right out side the young pups window. He climbed up it and the sight he saw made his mouth drop open and eyes pop out.

When Seth Clearwater heard his sisters car pull away, he jumped up removed all his clothing and jumped back on to his bed and grabbed his rock hard 8 inches long 2 inches wide cock. He started giving it a few hard strokes, his eyes shut, mouth parted slightly, back a little arched. His mind was so glued onto the thoughts of Jacob, he didn't realize what was happening in the real world.

Jacob took a deep breathe and did the unthinkable, he reached over and slid Seth's widow open, quietly he stepped in and shut it closed. He was happy that Seth's bed was a few inches away from the window, in the middle of the room. He was also happy to see Seth had a twin sized bed, so he didn't have to lean far. He placed one hand on the end of the bed frame the other on the top, right near Seth's head, slowly, and ever so slowly, he lowered his head towards Seth's hard cock.

Finally, in a movement so fast that Jacob had to hold back a gag, when Seth's hand was at the base of his cock, Jacob took it all in till his lips were above Seth's hand. The sudden wetness caused Seth to let out a scream that became muffled when a large warm hand covered his mouth. His eyes flew open as he watched the man with his hand down on his mouth rearrange himself so that he was on the bed, opened Seth's legs and sat between his legs on his knees. Finally, when he looked up. Seth was meet with Jacobs eyes.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm?" Seth mumbled under the hand, the eldest wolf removed his hand but not his mouth from Seth's manhood. "What are you doing here?" he said in a whisper.

Jacob picked up his head, "Giving you your Christmas gift silly, what else does it look like?" he said flashing him his signature grin.

"Jacob…what about Bella?" Seth said. Jacob's grin vanished.

"I imprinted on you Seth, you're mine. Bella is nothing to me now. It just took me too long to see it, but tonight. I will mark you as mine." he said the last word in a growl.

In a flash the young wolf had all of the oldest wolfs body weight on his as his lips were crushed by jakes. He didn't move at fist, but then wrapped his arms around Jacob trying to pull him closer. Jacob jumped up and un dressed himself, standing proudly when he saw Seth staring at his 12 inch long 4 inch wide member. **(AN: It's a fan fiction, don't judge.) **Being future Alpha had its perks.

He walked over to Seth's bed and sat on the edge, he grabbed Seth's hand in his own and wrapped it around himself, chuckling when Seth's hand didn't go all the way around it. He began to help the pup stroke up and down his cock. Failing to bite back his moan, happy to hear Sue had blasted Christmas music a few minutes ago, his head threw back and he began to thrust his hips up as the stroking became faster.

He had pre-cum going down his shaft making Seth's hand all slippery, Jake let Seth do the stroking while he used one hand to squeeze and twist Seth's nipples, and the other went to the back of his head to ball up the short hair to crash their lips together. He moved his lips away from Seth and rested his forehead against his.

Seth loved the feeling. Jake playing with his nipples, a hand holding his head, felling the warmth of Jacob's breath over his face, the oldest wolf had his eyes half opened, lips parted. He was close and Seth knew it. He sat up a little and leaned over to suck on the head of Jacob's cock.

"Seth, what are you-Ahhhhh!" Jacob screamed out as his seed shot down Seth's throat.

Seth sucked on the head till it became to sensitive for Jacob to bare. He grabbed Seth by the shoulders and threw him face down on the bed with his face down in the pillows, he crawled up Seth's body so he sat on the back of Seth's thighs, his legs were on either side of the young wolfs body and his dick rested right between his ass cheeks. He leaned down to Seth's ear and placed his lips right against it, Seth felt his lips move to every word.

"You are mine Seth Clearwater, and I am yours. Now, you are going to do what I say when I say and that is all. Understood?" he said in harsh whisper, he sucked on the young ones ear lobe waiting for a reply. When he didn't reply, Jacob growled and moved his hand around so he could shove a finger into Seth's tight rosebud, Seth did a scream into the pillow. "Understood?" he said through clenched teeth in a growl.

Seth moved his head around so he could see Jacob from one side, what he saw scared him. There was no more sunny smiling Jake, it was the true Alpha Jacob with deep black dominant eyes. "Y-Y-Yes." he whispered out.

"Good." Jacob said.

Jacob shifted a little, placing Seth with his ass in the air on his knees legs opened wide, his arms crossed under his chin so his back was arched a little and his rock hard cock up against his stomach and he felt the stickiness of pre-cum on his stomach.

"Don't move from this position." Jacob growled, then positioned himself at Seth's rosebud asshole after he removed his finger.

He held Seth's hip with one hand and one on himself pushing in. Seth was dry, but Jacob's cock was covered in saliva. He went in slowly, inch by inch. He heard soft little cries from Seth, Seth tried to fight them back, but it hurt to much. His fists balled up into the pillows, but he began to feel better when Jacob place soft, yet sloppy, kisses along his spine.

"It will only hurt for a while, I think…I don't really know. You're my first, I haven't even been with a girl." he whispered into Seth's ear when he was fully in and both hand rested on his hips. A small happy smile came across Seth's face, he was going to be Jacobs first and last. "Can I move?" the oldest asked after a few minutes.

"Please." Seth said.

So he did. It started off slow, Jacob would pull out till just the tip of the head was in, cause Seth to whimper at the loss, but then he'd go all the way back in. After a while, he picked up the pace. Pounding into Seth's tight ass. His grip got tighter on Seth's waist. He knew he was going to mark him, but he himself wanted to be marked as well, at the same time. He figured out a way.

Without even pulling out of Seth. Jacob flipped Seth over, so Seth was on his back with his knees up and arms over his shoulder so they rested on his back. Jacob still had his hands on Seth's waist and in the middle of his legs and pounding as hard as he could. He leaned down so his breath was in Seth's ear, and the young wolfs cock was between the twos stomachs and with every thrust Jacob gave, it gave a stroke to the cock. Yet this new position also did more then that, it gave Jacob an angle so every thrust he did hit Seth's prostate.

"Jacob, harder, please." Seth whispered into his ear as his nails scraped up and down Jacobs back.

"Anything for you Seth. Anything." Jacob whispered back, pulling his head back to crush their lips together.

The older wolf shoved his tongue into the young wolfs mouth, loving the flavour it gave. They were moaning and groaning and were right on the edge. Jacob rested his forehead against Seth's, both of them wide eyed, mouths parted as their breathes washed over their faces, both bodies covered in sweat.

"Seth…"

"Yeah Jacob?"

"I love you…"

Seth didn't reply for a while…but then he did…"I love you too."

They crashed their lips together again, using tongue and teeth, pulling at each others lips. The eldest wolf dropped his head between the youngest wolfs shoulder and neck and the youngest wolf lifted his head a little to do the same with the eldest wolf. They were just there.

"Mark me." Jacob said before…

His teeth broke through the skin of the young wolf as he came inside and the young wolf broke through Jacob's skin as he came over both of their stomachs. Jacob's dick twitched inside of Seth as he stopped squirting out cum, they released one another and licked the wounds clean, all that was left was a visible mark that would be left there forever.

They stayed in that position as they caught their breaths. Jacob flipped them over so he could wrap his arms around Seth and Seth could do the same to Jacob. Seth rested his head on Jacob's chest as he wrapped them up in the bed blanket. He looked up and saw sunny smiling Jake back.

"Merry Christmas Seth, now lets take a little nap," he said. "I love you Seth Clearwater, forever."

"I love you too Jacob Black, forever."

They shared a soft kiss before falling into a blissful sleep in each others arms. Knowing they would fall asleep like that for the rest of their lives.

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years Everyone!**_

* * *

**A/N- Please review. This MIGHT become a story as well, MIGHT. YOU decided. It'd be nice to know what you'd think also I really need a beta, so if you are one or now someone. Please let me know. **


End file.
